


To Have & To Hold

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, Gwyn not being a dick, Happy, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Rubbish ahead, Short Story, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Farram goes to Lord Gwyn with an important matter.
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	To Have & To Hold

Farram stood before the corridor leading to his father's private chambers. The Black Knights on either side held their weapons raised in salute as they waited for him to pass them by. The numerous torches lining the corridor flickered in the drafty breeze, they burned at all hours of the day and night on Lord Gwyn's orders. Farram kept his gaze on them as he walked towards the door. His hands trembled at his side as his heart hammered against his ribs, he wished he was off doing anything else right now. But he was doing this because he wanted to.

Pausing just before the door he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his wild, white, mane. No shame in turning back now, his nerves whispered to him. But he wouldn't allow himself to walk away, instead he forced himself to calm down and knocked on the door. "Enter." Lord Gwyn called, his commanding tone compelling him through the door and into his room. The Lord of Sunlight sat at his desk, several documents were neatly laid out and ready to be signed.

As he looked up a gentle smile crossed his face. "My boy, what a pleasant surprise!" The warmth in his voice made Farram feel somewhat more relaxed. At least he was in a good mood today, and Farram prayed it would stay that way. "What brings you here? I thought you would be training with the other knights?" Lord Gwyn asked. "They are taking a break for their noon meal, while I had the chance I wanted to speak to you about a personal matter." Farram answered as he tried his best to sound calm. He felt his heart fluttering wildly in his chest, adrenaline flowed through his veins causing him to tremble slightly. The room felt warm, much too warm, and the brilliant sunlight pouring in through the nearby windows wasn't helping any.

"Well, what is it?" Lord Gwyn asked as he gestured with his hands for him to speak. Farram reverently knelt and bowed his head causing Lord Gwyn to raise an eyebrow. "Father, I've come to ask for your blessing." Farram said as he looked down, his eyes traced the intricate patterns on the rug as he waited for a reply. "This is....unexpected." Lord Gwyn said quietly. "I was beginning to wonder if this day would ever come, who is the lovely goddess you have your heart set on?"

"They are not a goddess, father." Farram replied. At that Lord Gwyn's smile faded, "My son, you know there are rules. It's forbidden for the gods to partake in romance with humans." Farram shook his head, "They are not human either father." Lord Gwyn quietly breathed a sigh of relief. "This person is of high status in Anor Londo, they have stood at my side with unwavering loyalty and devotion. They have protected me against my foes and fought alongside me as we slew the archdragons. They are noble and their soul is pure and kind, I love them and their love is returned tenfold."

Lord Gwyn couldn't help but smile at his son, just talking about this person made his aura show brightly. He could tell he spoke the truth when he said he loved this person. "What is their name? Or do you intend to keep me in suspense?" Lord Gwyn asked. Farram looked up from the floor to meet his father's inquisitive gaze. "His name is Ornstein, Knight of Gwyn, Dragonslayer, Knight Captain of Anor Londo's army, and my lion." Farram replied confidently.

..............................

Ornstein had just finished training and was washing up when he heard a knock on his door. "Just a moment." He called as he hurried to pull his tunic over his head. Gwyndolin was waiting at the door, his hands patiently folded in front of him and a rare smile on his face. "My Lord, forgive me for keeping you waiting." Ornstein said as he bowed in greeting. "It's quite alright, I had hoped I wasn't disturbing you. Brother has sent me to fetch you, he wants to speak with you." Gwyndolin replied. "Where is he?" Ornstein asked. "He is in his chambers, he also insisted it was urgent." Gwyndolin answered as one of his serpents began coiling around his wrist.

"I will go to him at once." Ornstein replied. With a flick of his catalyst Gwyndolin vanished from view. Ornstein shut the door and hurriedly slipped into his armor. Walking quickly he navigated the maze of corridors and soon found himself at his Lord's chambers. He was just about to knock when the door opened wide, Farram greeted him with a beaming smile. "Ornstein, come in! I was wondering when you would show up." Farram said as he ushered his knight inside. "What did you do this time?" Ornstein asked as Farram guided him over to the couch by the fireplace.

"What makes you think I did something?" Farram asked as he sat next to him. "You only send Gwyndolin to fetch me if it's private or you screwed up badly and don't want to get caught." Ornstein replied as he removed his helmet and placed it near his feet. "Actually, it's private." Farram said as he gently took his knight's hand. His gaze softened as he looked Ornstein over, his aura began glowing a deep gold in anticipation. "Ornstein, I want you to know that I love you. You bring me such profound joy, and having you at my side is the greatest blessing I've ever known." Farram said quietly.

He paused just a moment to see his knight blushing pink, his eyes twinkling joyfully at the unexpected praise. "Your grace and prowess on the battlefield has save my life countless times and leaves me breathless every time I bear witness to your skill. And in private you've shown me your kind and gentle side. You're beautiful, and your soul shines as bright as sunlight." Ornstein was beginning to wonder what Farram was doing when he suddenly stood and knelt before him. The lion knight's brain went blank as he watched Farram pull a simple golden ring from the pocket of his robes.

"You are not only my knight and my lion, but you are my beloved. And I would like to know if you would grant me the honor of letting me stay at your side for eternity?" Farram asked as his smile turned nervous. Ornstein blinked, then blinked again. "Wait? You're asking me to marry you?" He asked in bewilderment. Farram nodded in reply. The knight fell silent for some time, each agonizing second felt like an eternity. Farram's smiled faded as his shoulders slumped, was he about to be rejected? Slowly Ornstein took his hand in both of his, "Darling, I would gladly accept your proposal...only..." He began sadly. "Father gave us his blessing." Farram interrupted quietly.

"What?!!" Ornstein gasped. "Did he really? Surely the other gods wouldn't approve of this?" At that Farram sighed softly. "There is a catch. We cannot be wed publicly and we must continue our roles as a Lord and his knight. Father thinks you're a better choice than the daughter Fina keeps trying to put me with." The mention of the young goddess made both of them chuckle, she was clumsy and foolish. She often scared away many suitors much to her mother's dismay.

The lion knight began to smile softly causing Farram's heart to skip a beat. "My love, I gladly accept your proposal." Ornstein said as he leaned forward and kissed Farram softly on the lips. He had to squint as the god began beaming radiantly, it warmed his heart to see him so happy. Taking his knight's left hand Farram removed his gauntlet and slid the ring onto his third finger. "It will never leave my hand." Ornstein said as he looked it over. It was a simple unadorned band that wouldn't draw anyone's gaze, Ornstein thought it was perfect. Standing he and Farram embraced each other warmly, the latter resting his chin on his love's head as he wrapped his arms around him.

"What do we do now?" Ornstein's muffled voice asked quietly. "Well, naturally we have to tell Gwynevere. She would be devastated if she didn't find out first hand." Farram laughed. "Shall we go and visit her then?" Ornstein asked. "Yes, the sooner the better." Farram replied. Slipping on his helmet Ornstein moved to open the door and let his Lord pass. But once in the corridor they held hands as they walked along towards Gwynevere's room.

Inside the Sun Princess sat at her table by the window, Gwyndolin sat nearby with a cup of tea in his hands as they gossiped cheerfully. "Brother? And Sir Ornstein? What brings you here today?" Gwynevere smiled as she bowed her head in greeting. "We have news for you, but you must promise to keep it secret." Farram said as he put a finger to his lips. "Oh, do tell." She replied as she tilted her head in curiosity. "Father approved." He said. Gwynevere gave a joyful laugh as she clapped her hands in excitement. Gwyndolin covered his mouth with his sleeve to hide his grin. "That's wonderful, you two have always made such a lovely couple." Gwynevere said as she stood from her chair. Walking over she gave Farram a hug and then bent down to hug Ornstein. "I can finally call you Uncle now?" Gwyndolin asked quietly. "Why must you make me feel old?" Ornstein whined. Farram and Gwynevere laughed causing the knight to frown under his helmet.

"Now how shall we go about planning your wedding?" Gwynevere smirked as Farram's grin turned nervous. "Honestly I didn't think we'd get that far." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.


End file.
